1. Field
Embodiments relate to a stereoscopic image display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays that are capable of reducing weight and volume, as compared to a cathode ray tube display device, have been developed. The flat panel displays include, e.g., a liquid crystal display LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like. For example, the organic light emitting diode display may display images by using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that may generate light of a predetermined luminance corresponding to a data current supplied from a pixel circuit.
The flat panel displays may be used to display a stereoscopic image, in which at least two images corresponding to at least two different viewing points may be displayed during one frame display period. For examples, stereoscopic image display device may display a left-eye image and a right-eye image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.